


At the End of the Rope

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Babbling, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Masturbation, Plot, Sexual Reference, Smut, almost non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Reader talk about her past, took part some years before the Blackwater mess
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Sleep tight

Your nightmare wakes you up, heart beating fast, body heavily sweating as you could still fell the pressure on your throat and the lack of air. You feel weak when you finally get ride of the tangled blanket at your feet, trying to freeing yourself of every contact. In the dark, you were afraid to move so you stay motionless with your eyes open but after some times, gathering your courage, you sat on your bed. Your fingers ran on your neck, checking it like you could still feel the rope that was hanging you. You inhales sharply and decide to fetch some water or maybe stand up for the rest of the night, you were too anxious to go back to sleep now. Alone in your tent, you finally get up and put on your boot, only wearing your nightie you look like a beggar.

Outside, the fire were still burning and to your surprise John and Hosea were awake, it wasn't so late as they were talking in a low tone. Maybe a little company will change your mind.

"Oh, Y/N you still awake?" Hosea's voice greets you, he patted the seat next to him on the trunk. "Sat, you didn't look well."  
John just look at you, he was in an old union shirt and was drinking a beer well seated on the ground.  
"Sounds childish but got a nightmare. I often do it. My old ghosts ever following me I think."  
You look at the braises rubbing your throat. You got a scar on it, despite it looks more than a burning by the state of your skin, which took part of all the front, under your jawline. 

During the first time you joined the gang, you were hiding it precociously, but with time you slowly give up the idea. You never speak about what happens but people talked about it, and no one ever asks you, so you won’t bother them with your story. You overheard the girls and Javier talking about it because he too got a nice scar on his neck, thin, long and proper. You almost envious his scar, yours looks more harsh.

John's raspy voice break the silence, Hosea was watching you.  
"Me too. Everyone carry a burden." He sips his beer.  
You were almost sure he will criticize or scoff you, but he continues his drinking, eyes lost in the fire.  
"And was it scary?" Hosea asks eyes on you while he swing his empty bottle into his hand.  
"No. Not scary but too real. It's feels so true yet so painful that I wake up."  
With just John and Hosea, you were confident enough to explain a little more, especially for Hosea who always tell odd stories.  
"Y'know, before Dutch find me at the life stock auction, I got hang the year before."  
"Hang? You?" You piqued his curiosity, he was all ears.  
You didn't look scary or mean, you look "normal" but Dutch always says you got wild eyes.  
"Yes, it was after a long run.” You let out a small laugh. “They got me, shot dead my horse as I run through her and I was hanged with my friends.”  
“I know you had wander with another gang, but didn’t know how it’s ended.”  
“It wasn’t really a gang, maybe more a… companionship of people following the same idea and story.”  
“Sounds likes a gang to me anyway.” Hosea smiles.  
“And? What happen next?” John interrupted, he do want to know it seems.  
“Happens there was many hanging these evening. Maybe they were in a hurry, but the didn't hang me well. My throat got burned by the rope and I couldn't move my neck and head for months but I didn't die. I wake up in a carriage full of corpse near the pit they dig."  
You remains silent after that, traits darken.  
"I prefer a carriage of dead men than an angry mob who throw rocks at'ya...before gettin' hang." He took another gulp.  
"It ain't a competition John." Hosea sounds stern. "You survive a hanging?" He was suspicious, looking at you like he did.  
You lifted your head to show your scar pointing it with your finger, the light provided by the fire was sufficient.  
"Look well mister Matthews."  
John got up and sat at your knees, one hand on it he took your chin into his dirty fingers to look better.  
"Off with your sticky paws Marston!" You snapped withdrawing your head.  
"John, John, please, touch with your eyes."  
Footsteps come closer, turning your head you recognize Arthur’s silhouette. He was glad to see that some people were still wake when he comes back to camp and was willing to eat something, his day was long.  
He stops when he saw you sitting a little bit close to Hosea with John half on your knees and you seizing his hand too close from your face.  
"Sorry to interrupt." He tipped his hat and starts to walked away bothered by what he saw.  
"No no no, it ain't any of that!" You speak a little loud, making him turn around. He noticed your strange outfit, was you ill?  
"Sssht! Quiet!" Hosea got some natural authority and wasn't pleased by Arthur's tone. He come back to you as John sits on the ground, closer. "We were talkin’ about the past. Join us." Hosea continues.  
"In pajamas?" Arthur’s tone was dubious.  
"Of course dum'ass! It's bedtime story." John says as he look into his empty bottle, he thought it was a little too late to ask Arthur to bring one beer back.  
"With papa Hosea?" Arthur sat on the log next to you, soon eating is ration.  
"No. With Y/N."  
You weren't sure if you want to go on with your story. Arthur looks stern and John was imbibed with beer, Hosea was way too curious.  
"’t’must be a good one." Arthur speaking with his mouth full.  
"Fo’sure it is. Why did you got hang?" In the end, maybe it was John who were the most curious. Arthur looks at you, surprised by John’s words.  
You took a sharp breath, you exactly remember why, the sentence pronounced by the sheriff was unforgettable.  
"For state treason, murder, horse theft, trouble maker, violence with and without weapons and fuckin’ with the savages."

Arthur almost choked on his stew twice. Coughing, chewing he swallows his food in a hurry before spitting it.  
"Wha..what?" He was shocked and got round eyes, wiping the corner of his mouth.  
You look at him. Hosea burst in laughter.  
"Sweet lord! Fucking with savages! Is that even a crime?" He can't stop laughing, but Arthur keep looking at you, in a strange way like he never see you before.  
"Who did ya kill?" John asks, even more interested.  
"It's... I don't want to talk about it."  
"Who did you fuck then?"  
"Leave her alone John!" Arthur snaps, he minded him asking you that.  
"Calm down Arthur."  
"He better watch his mouth that’s all."  
"Puff, whatever Morgan.” He bats his hand, like it could drives Arthur out. “Com'on Y/N! Tell us! I got hang cause I kill a man too! No shame, look at me!"  
You didn't like the turn things got. "I think I'll better go back to sleep."  
"You're more boring than Morgan." Arthur raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.  
"Dun’ talk shit about him." You sounds tough.  
"Whatcha have you two?" John stand up legs weak looking in turn between you and Arthur.  
"Dunno, maybe I'll kill another man." You growl toward John giving him a bad eye, but it was hard to take you completely seriously in your outfit. You get up to tower him pushing on your tiptoe as he was still weak on his legs.

"Ssshhhh Y/N calm down, please." Arthur grabs your shoulder and sat you back down. "Hopefully Abigail don't hear you." His voice was light, trying to calm both of you down. “You know she cares about little Johnny a lot.”  
"What? No, I'm sure she'll give me a hand."  
"Stop talking about me in front of me, I could hear both of you!" John remarks slightly offended.  
"Someone's try to sleep here." Javier voice comes to all of you. He was laying on his couch but just had his head straight looking towards you, ending the feud.

"Sorry Javier." You mumbled.  
A long silent took place brokes by Hosea.  
"Never thought you did all of this things, the fact you're alive is quite a miracle. Yer lucky."  
"Dunno. It's the people. They don't like me." You stroke you neck and look at John who was now drunkenly upset.  
"I think I'll go back to my tent" and you get up, you feel Arthur's hand fall along your back letting you go. "Good night folks."  
"Good night too." Hosea raised his hand  
"G'd nigh'" Arthur watches you go away, with the feeling he missed something.  
"N'gh'" John barely articulated.

On your way back you remembered the event of the day you were caught, it was quite a shame, and the year after was awful. Once laying on your bed, within the silence you feel incredibly sad and your eyes began teary.

Outside, they continue to small talk around the fire after a short silence.  
"I think you've got a something to dig, Arthur." This light voice Hosea got.  
"Hosea, please." He throws his plate on the ground as John laughs.  
"I'm sure it will be a good ol' diggin' tonigh'" making himself laugh even more.  
"You... psshht." He sighs and bat the air with his hand like he did with an annoying fly.

Arthur leaves the two men leaving them guffawing, aiming his cot. He put the flaps down once there, he had to think and to be alone.  
Laying on his cot, he turns around but can't find sleep fixing his old photos on the carriage walls. He wonders about the gang and about you, it makes years now that you’ve joined. You were a young women, he remarks you as much as Dutch did, but this time he sort of won. He turns again and again under his blanket, hearing Hosea getting to sleep, John maybe passed out. He wanted to join you but he hesitate, should he? Just in case. He sat up on his bed, swinging his legs as his decision was made.

You couldn't find sleep too, despite you were exhausted. Remembering this harsh times you got some years ago stressed you out more than you could imagine. You never tell the gang about what you did, despite they often speak about their past and troubles.  
Dutch was maybe the more insistent because he find you the day of the livestock auction, you were an angry and skinny little thing, beating a man because he cheated at the auction and refused to give you your share, you made a deal with that big dealer. Your were beating this man with your bare hands until you took a fair rock, when a strong hand grabs you by the collar and wrist before pulling you up. The surprise and fear you get when you see a well dressed man with black hair as his rings where digging your flesh with a sharp grip. You recognize him, he was there in the tribune gambling on horses. Strangely he helps you out, arranging the situation for both of you with a nice speech. You offered him some of your money in return, but he preferred to offer you to work for him, so he was quick to judge you and see what you could bring him. It was 4 years ago somewhere in the Oregon, you never leave his side since.  
You wiped the corner of your eyes, what drives you more sad was thinking about your mare, her death was only your fault and you will always feel guilty about it. A faint noise from in front of your tent brought you back to the present and startled you. A thin voice comes to your ears.

"It's me, Arthur. Can I come in?" His head was tilted towards the entrance, he didn't know whether you were asleep or not.

"What? Yes, uh." You didn't know what to do, taken aback so you stay laying on your cot. He enters in a swift move but he looks anxious.  
"You okay Arthur?" Usually when he visits you he was always on going.  
"I..." he hesitate "… want to check if you were good." He comes closer and sat on the bed laying his hand on your hips, this a little gesture was touching.  
"It's fine." The little tremor in your voice betrays you.  
"Oh, don't cry darlin'." He wanted to be reassuring. "Because of John?"  
You sat up to cross-legged.

"No, hell no. It's just, thinking about the past...” You rub your neck again. “I tell you it's the people, thinking I was a sort of a hex. They don't like me, I didn't do good, I know, but it's... they force the minorities to act like animals. And women, we got no rights."  
Arthur remains silent but leans forward to lay a kiss on your scar just under your jawline. "Won't let you cry, miss. Don't say that too, about you, not the women." He kiss you again with more insistence at the same spot, for a second you thought he just came to do you, especially when he darts his tongue out to lick you there briefly, but it was only some tenderness. You sighs, passing your hand on his thigh.  
He took you in his arms, and rocks slowly, giving his best to be soft. You stay still, letting him sooth you.  
Arthur goes on, mumbling his face lost into your hair.  
"Want me to stay?"  
" Please. It's been a while we hadn't sleep together thus."  
He smiles and kiss you.  
You noticed only now that Arthur was in pajama. He lies down, taking you down with him to settle both of you comfortably in your cot. He soon pass his legs above yours and let you hold him.

"You good there?"  
"Hmmmm, better than before. It wasn’t a good idea to remember the past righ’now. I should have told you sooner."  
Arthur blows the few candle you got, plunging you both into the sweet darkness of your tent.

"For your scar?” He says as he readjust himself under the blanket. “I was sure you got into big trouble, like hanging or tied up with a lasso to a horse or somethin’ like that. I still ignore the reason."  
"It ain't glorious." Your eyes were now closed but you continue to speak lowly.  
"We are outlaws. Not for too many long, but still." No one could avoid the passing of the time and the era you know, the century you live in, everything will reach to an end and its saddens him.  
"And y'know. I've sketched you when you arrive, years ago. I did your scar first."  
"You did? Could you show me?"  
"Unfortunately not, my journal had burnt. Remember?"  
He was really sad by it lost, you remember. He was moody for weeks and struggle to find a new one that he almost give up the idea.  
"I do. T's a pity, you draw well."  
He smiles and closed his eyes in turns, bringing you closer to him.  
You were about to sleep when he whispers.  
"You will tell me?"  
You shifted your shoulders. "Yes. It ain't a big deal anyway, casual low outlaws shit."


	2. Down the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers a not so pleasant event with Dutch

The day after was pretty quiet almost dull, nothing much to do, and you feel lazy maybe strange. The night with Arthur was pleasant, but John starts to tease you about that, he saw him going out of your tent this morning, no big deal but enough for him, he wanted to know.

"Have you seen any rope out there?” His raspy voice reached your ears from behind.  
"Have you bring the water for you annual bath?" You almost barked it back, maybe you find comfort last night but you were still moody.  
"Easy there, it was an innocent question."  
"Oh, then... Yes it's in the bottom of a well"  
"You are funny ain't ya?"  
"Fuck off John."  
"I just wanted to know the whole story!"  
"For years you don't give a single shit about what could've happen to me and now you won’t let it go! Screw you!"  
"Hell no. ‘will hang out with your friend Morgan sure he will babble about that."  
“I don’t want to speak about it now.”  
“Yes but yesterday you...”  
You leave, you had nothing more to say or to add or to hear. Arguing about that in camp wasn’t a good idea, you don’t want any trouble now.

As you walked away to nowhere, Dutch blocked your way crossing his arm, he know you enough to see you were agitated. You peer an eye to Hosea who was sleeping on a chair, a book hiding his face, had he speaks?

"What's this Y/N?" His hand dangerously come closer to your shoulders as his tone meant to be reassuring.  
" This what?" You were angry, you obviously was into a bad mood today, unable to fully control your emotions.  
"You don't get one your nerves so easily usually." His hands landed on both of your shoulders, squeezing them.  
You exhale sharply, looking behind him the pressure lowers to your upper arms, it began uncomfortable when he made a slight step closer reducing the distance.  
"You know why I like you, Y/N?"  
"No." You don't despite Dutch always uses his charms with you, he courted you after a few months in the gang, when you gained some weight back. Your body was more with curves and your breast gain a size, thanks to the amount of food you had eaten. Dutch was around you like a fly, you know he was like that, charming ladies. Not because of your person or you interest, no, just because you got a cunt.  
"Because you got this wild eyes."  
He smiles and press your shoulders again, fingers insistent. "Always quiet, but you got this fire inside you, let it burn for heist will you?"  
"O..okay."  
"Good girl." He won’t let you go. You simply hate when he does this, but you were powerless. And this sufficient smile he got...  
When he finally loosen his hold you stay were you are, waiting for him to go staring at him.  
"So?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"You know, right?"  
"What?"  
"When you bring me in. That I did no good."  
"I got an idea yes, of course. But why now, dear?"  
You looked down, thinking about yourself for a moment. Dutch dares to touch you again placing his hand over your arm, the small tension he brings with his gesture reminds you an old event, and that’s exactly why he did it. He add more pressure in his touch.  
"A sinner can't judge another sin's." He finally says.  
"Hope more people could think like you. Jails will be empty."  
He bursts out a laugh, low and guttural.  
"Well, isn't it nice?" His touch becomes almost sweet. "Isn't it nice..." He looks at you a brief instant resting on your neck then on your chest. He shakes his head and leaves you by yourself, half smiling satisfied of your blushing cheeks.

One evening, Dutch got you and he will never forget it and you neither. It was one of this night were alcohol was flooding and you drink much more than you could handle, ending up dancing and laughing around. You give a try with Arthur, but beer didn’t help him this night, maybe was he too slow or didn’t want to, but Dutch took his place, holding you his hand. This bastard danced well, far better than you, guiding you from right to left making you swirl and swirl, your head just get too heavy and you needed a support but you still wanted to dance. The tango ended up against a tree trunk, away from the others and mostly away from light. You could still feel his fingers crawling down your tight warmth as your hand palming his crotch, and well you could tell he was hard without shame. Dutch pushes things further when he start to aggressively kiss you, you surrender quickly to his tongue, he enjoys this small power he got. When one of his cold ring goes under your undergarment and began to tease you more efficiently, you let out a small whine that made him stops just to look at how desperate you were.

“D’you fuck every girl you bring in?” You managed to ask, as you could feel his fingers trailing up to your sensitive bud. When his fingers graze you there softly you grind on his hand, driving him even more turned on.

“No, I’m not like that darling.” Dutch seems so sure of himself despite his gleaming eyes. “Guess it’s what you want?” This time he pushes a finger inside your warmth, you let out a small moan into his curly hair. Stuck against the tree you try to recompose and think, lowering your head. But he didn’t let you think for long, as he initiate his back and forth in your warmth, adding another finger. He could only feel your excitement and at this moment you wanted him, letting yourself go on his hand, looking for a little more contact. It was almost humiliating to know that you were literally humping his hand, but he was good at it. "Look at how good you are" he praises afer a sharp blow, making you tighten up around him. The pleasure he had to feel you squirm under his only touch, to see you move like that, so discretely on his fingers.

“I don’t know.” You finally says lost between the pleasure he gave you and the fact you were unable to think normally. “A- Dutch - ” You mumbled when he withdraws his fingers to circle you clit. First small bursts of pleasure ran through your core, your fists clutching on his vest and Dutch feels it.

What you say made him change his approach, seizing your chin to lift you up, he kiss you again, but with more application as he continues his ministrations much more slowlier. His warm body crushes you against the tree, you couldn’t ignore his attention. His fly was unbuttoned you can’t remember when he did this or if you had do it yourself, but your hand crossed his fabric and you were caressing his straight sex. You barely answered his kiss and he caress you more gently, tapping on your cunt, his hand was soaked, your were loosing the battle.

“Tell me what you want th-” he don’t finish his phrase as he feels your skin around his shaft. You movement were blurry but you still know how to jerk off a man. He growls, trapping you more against the trunk. He sucked on your neck as you still try to recompose. Batting away your hand, he moved your knees apart, getting even closer. His hands left your sex and your neck to go down your back, then he grabbed your buttocks and lifted you up, so easily.

“Hm Dutch-”

Withdrawing your head you stare at him briefly, the small smile he got, the pleasure he had to feel you squirm under his touch, the way his push away your hand... His hard shaft was at your entrance, parting your down lips with a barely existent movement. 

“Yes, dear?” His voice was low and he did an effort to not take you there, at this moment.  
You kissed his cheek and rest your head in the curve of his neck as you pushed him away, it was maybe just an inch but it was enough.

“I can’t tell you now Dutch.” 

Dutch loosen his grip and let you rested with both legs on the ground despite he would have quick fucked you there. Freeing your lower body, he simply kisses your forehead and smiles just before tugging his dick back in his pants and buttoning up you trousers. He brings you back to the light as nothing ever happens, making a small reverence in the end. No one ask, no one even remarks it. You just remembered that you had looking for Arthur but you hadn’t see him, you don’t feel good. Shaky on your leg, you hide behind a bush to puke before laying down on the ground, putting your hand straight back to your wet cunt, somehow, you wanted to finish what Dutch started. Confuse about what happen, but aroused, you start some kind of self ministrations. Your mind wandered to Arthur, to Dutch, but mumbling Arthur's name was a sort of guitly pleasure. You got no more filter half conscious of what you where actually doing.

Alterted by a suspicous noise, Miss Grimshaw finds you in this position. She was horrified. Wasted, laying on the back while playing with yourself with red cheeks, you didn't even try to hide yourself. She shouts like rarely she did before, saying you was even worst as John and a younger Arthur. The days after, Dutch simply wink at you and grin, and the rumor of your late night solo spread around in a downsized way. Miss Grimshaw tries to preserve your dignity after all.

This discussion and memory cuts down all your focus on John. There, alone in the middle of camp blushing, you suddenly felt the need to go away for some hours.


	3. Mint

The sharp blade of the knife cuts easily through the stem of the aromatics plants you find along the river.  
You cut them carefully while walking up the shore, storing them into your bag. It’s changed your mind as you don’t really need to do it. Thoughts absorb by this silly task, you start to mumble and sing a song you sometimes sing with Karen, despite you got no good vocals or talent.

"Come home with me, little Matty Groves  
Come home with me tonight  
Come home with me, little Matty Groves  
And sleep with me 'til light" 

You voice were low, singing to yourself. 

"Oh, I can't come home, I won't come home  
And sleep with you tonight  
By the rings on your fingers...” 

A noise behind you, quite far, freaks you out and you stop. Holding tightly your knife, you turn around in a swift move and half of your collect falls from your bag. 

"Hold on there! It's me." The well known silhouette was quite away from you, you lay down your blade, with a mix of relief and annoyance.

"You get me by surprise." You watch Arthur coming closer still guiding his horse. How could you not hear him sooner? Close to you, he let his horse graze with confidence and you start to gather your plants on the ground. It’s would be a pity to let rot this mint. Arthur lowers himself to help you.

"You should be on your guard." It was an unnecessary remarks and it annoys you even more.  
"If you busted your ass through the land just to give me a lecture, I think you could leave." You sounds almost hurt and Arthur wasn't prepare for this snap. You stare at him with you eyebrows furrowed.

"Wow, easy! I didn't mean to sound sanctimonius."  
"Sancti…? Whatever, but indeed you are."  
"Y/N please…" He tries to keep his calm, still gathering the plants he managed to touch your hand and to hold your gaze.  
Right know, you wanted to cry, or leave or throw yourself into his arms or the plants to his face, remaining quiet.  
Arthur saw your look, so sad yet so angry.  
"You okay?" He asks after a small moment of silence, pressing softly his hand above yours. You looks away not feeling up to fight him after all.

"I'm a little... I'm…" You were still confuse about your nightmare and the discussion you got with John and Hosea.  
He comes closer and passes his arms around you, always crouching on the floor.

"It’s okay. You seems anxious since last night. Just come here to check on you as you left for two hours."  
Your face was trapped against his shoulders, cheeks on his dirty blue shirt.  
"Two hours? For Real? I didn't see times pass by..."  
"I did."  
You remains silent, frustration starts to flood away.   
"You want to come back to camp?"  
"Not yet." You look at all the pretty plants around pretending you still got work ahead.  
"It’s near dusk." He sounds convincing.  
You let it go and hold him into your arm, you feel on the edge and the tears started to rise.  
He feels your fists clenching around his size, holding tight on his shirt.

“It’s okay miss, it’s okay. You are a little bit tired. We go back home and spend a quite evening.”

You sniffed and recompose. 

“You are right.”

“I know.” He got a faint smile. “Despite you don’t like it, would you mind to ride behind me?”

“It’s not I don’t like, it’s not too comfortable, and for your horse too.”

“Come one princess, come on...” He could feel the small change into your voice that allows him to tease you. He stands on his feet and call his horse, who perfectly ignores him as the grass was tender. Arthur finally gains his attention, and you mount him first. Giving a small pull on the rein, Arthur leads you all away from the river with a nice trot.

The ride back was silent into the sunset, and you look around as the front was blocked by Arthur’s back. Putting your arm around him you speak into his ears.

“’member when I jack you off on your horse? It was an evening exactly like that.” Your hand rest on his size gently.

Arthur feels his cheeks redden and his cock twitch as he remember exactly this ride back to camp.

“You jeezed in my hand, making more noise than your hors...”

“Yes, yes I remember.” He subtly coiled his back closer to your chest but cut you anyway, he prefers not to speak about his lewd moans. You linger a kiss on his neck and hold him tight, arousing him. He didn’t need much as your last intercourse was some weeks ago, the camp was too busy to allow you this kind of activity.

“You sleep with me tonight?” He says in one breath, betraying his desire. You answer by sucking on his neck, despite the horse trot didn’t make it easy. The taste of his salty and dirty skin hadn’t change in years. He likes when there was no need of words. Growing hard and like to feel the small pressure of his pants on his new swollen skin, letting out a small grunt. You recognize this sound but you prefer to remains silent and hold him against you making him know your recognition. Arthur put his head back, like he looked at the sky, and managed to send you a soft peck.

Relaxed too by the promise of a sweet evening, you speak softly.

"You know, when I tell you my life is about horses..."  
"Yes?" He didn't understand why you were speaking about it, but you got his attention, stirring him out of his fantasizes. Often you says that and he could only admit you very actually quite skilled with them.

“For I have been sold for a horse.”  
Arthur pulls on the rein and look over his shoulder.

“What?” He perfectly ear what you said but it was hard to understand. “But weren’t you an escaped convict? That’s what you tell to Dutch.”

“Well it ain’t exactly accurate.”

He understand you wanted to talk about it, and he must says it reassured him in many ways as he wasn’t an intruder into yesterday night talk.


End file.
